


A Warm Winter Storm

by PotatoeQueenLexi



Category: South Park
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoeQueenLexi/pseuds/PotatoeQueenLexi
Summary: Just a little family love on Kenny`s birthday.





	A Warm Winter Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt challenge on the South Park Amino, thought I should also dump it here. The prompt was "It was cold but I couldn't feel it anymore" My name on the amino is Lexi~ Let me know what you think!

Kenny knew something was off the moment he walked in. It was around dinner time for the McCormick family, yet it was oddly quiet. Both parents should have been home, it was Tuesday after all; not to mention the big snow storm brewing. It had taken him a lot longer to make it home, and he was thoroughly cold.

Though now that Kenny thought about it, that never stopped his dad from staying out and getting drunk. He had hoped there wouldn't be any fights today, it seems he might get his wish. Still Kenny hoped they didn't forget what was so special about this Tuesday… He made his way into the kitchen shivering, only to be jumped by his little sister, Karen. 

“Happy Birthday Kenny!” She squealed as she hugged him tight. 

“I thought you were NEVER coming hooome!!” She giggled, looking up at him from her tight hug. She always seemed to know how to bring a smile to Kenny’s face.

Another voice spoke from the table, “Now, Now Karen, give Kenny some room to breath!” it was Kevin, Kenny’s older brother.

“Mom went to get dad from the bar…” Kevin explained.

Kenny sighed. Of course dad went to the bar, he probably got drunk and lost track of time. Again. Still, he wished his mom hadn't gone out in that weather. Kenny pulled his parqua around him tight and sat at the table. While the house protected them from the elements, it still let the cold seep in. Suddenly Karen gasped and ran to her room.

“Wait Kenny!” She yelled as she ran off. She soon returned with a poorly wrapped gift and a sheet of paper.

“I was suppose to wait till mom got back to give you your presents, but we can pretend you didn't see them right?” Karen whispered, a look of hope beaming from her face.

“Now you know we can't do that Karen.” Kevin chided, but Kenny laughed.

“I'll open one, okay but we all have to promise not to tell.” Kenny said taking the gifts from Karen and placing them on the table. Karen gave a hopeful glance to Kevin, who rolled their eyes. Karen squealed and bounced up and down. Him opening his gifts was just as exciting for her as it was for him. Kenny picked the piece of paper up, sense he didn't have to wrap it back.

“Is this one okay?” He said looking over to Karen who nodded vigorously. Kenny flipped the paper over to see a drawing of him and Karen.

“This is beautiful Karen!” He praised. Even though it was still a child's drawing, Kenny adored it. 

“I know it's not much but" Karen gave a sigh, and Kenny pulled her into a hug. 

“It's perfect.” he assured. Karen hugged him back as tight as she could. 

His family may not be the best, but at last his brother and sister loved him. Kenny placed the paper back face down as he heard the door opened. His parents walked in, with a box in hand. Kenny gave his brother a convicting look, who just gave a sly smile back. Kenny smiled to himself. The door opening had let the cold in, but he couldn't feel it anymore. All he could feel was the warmth from the love of his family.


End file.
